Happy Happy Halloweenie
by goodlittlecatholicschoolgirl
Summary: It's Halloween in August! Er... Anyway, set in October, Seto and Yugi decide on rather interesting costumes to dress on Halloween! A special duel is held for the haunting festivities! Who shall win, 'Yugi' or 'Seto? PG-13 for language
1. Cackle Cackle

A/N: Idea I came up with on one late night or really early one morning. Pick your fav. Much messed up things ensue. I think this is my first non-romance fic lol. And I know it's August,... Happy Halloween! Challenge fic from a friend, had to use some random words and phrases, bet you can't guess which ones. =D

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Kazuki Takahashi does.

* * *

Twas the night before Halloween, and the class was stirring.

The teacher was teaching, Bakura was snoring

...Oh crap. Wrong holiday.

As the clock reached closer to that ever-awaited climax, Seto kaiba looked around the poorly decorated room. A few paper spiders floated from the ceiling, some construction paper pumpkins taped to the walls, a cut-out-witch near the doorway, oh wait, that was just Mrs. Fingleberg. Finally class was over, and the rhythmic packing of the bags had begun. Seto always was the last to go, forcing in his new chibi fluffy muffin puff power gals comic into his bag. Yugi made sure no one was watching as he walked over to the CEO's desk

"You sure you want to do this?" the ridiculously shorter boy asked with a slight smirk on his face.

Without even looking he responded, "Of course, only a chicken would back out now."

Yugi reluctantly took off his millennium puzzle, muttering something about, "My precious," as he handed it over to Kaiba.

The brunette reached into his bag with much squeaking being heard, pulling out an outfit, at least half of it leather, and five bottled cans of spray starch. His cheeks flushed only slightly as he forked over the clothing products.

"One more thing...," Yugi remembered, shy to ask, eyes glancing down at the CEO's chest.

"Wha-oh," Seto realized as he took off his own necklace, biting his lip as he handed it over.

"The dark magician girl?" the petite sophomore asked, trying to stifle his giggle.

He blushed even more, saying through gritted teeth, "she's pretty, ok? Drop it."

Yugi had to try twice as hard not to crack a smile, but Kaiba's next question put a damper on his small joy (ha, shortness pun.) Feeling increduously stupid, Seto asked,

"And the hair dye?"

"Here," the black, purple, and blonde said, adding on, "but if you tell anyone I'm not natural I will have to resort to _drastic _measures, Kaiba," a worried quiver in the small voice.

At this he just rolled his eyes, and left the classroom,

"See you tomorrow, Kaiba," he bade with a hidden grin.

Yugi ran home, rather excited. Like a small tick about to explode, really. He sped upstairs, gently putting the other boy's items on his desk. He shook his head with a small laugh as he drifted off to sleep.

The miniature duelists (or "Mini-D" as Joey sometimes called him, much to his disproval.) awoke the next morning an hour early, fumbling over to the desk. Taking the bottle of temporary hair dye, his multicolored locks soon turned brunette, looking quite odd as he peeked in the mirror. He read off the instructions Kaiba had given him to style his hair,  
  
_"First, wet hair,"_

Doing so, and looking like a drowned rat with the brown hair frizzing everywhere, he read on,

_"Get one tub of super econo-hair gel, apply generously."_

Rummaging the bathroom, he found a bottle and used up most of it, but the frizz would not die. "Well that didn't work," he said to himself, using the rest. The was-blonde streaks were much longer than Kaiba's, enabling him to barely see. Going on to the next step...

"Run brush through and blow dry," 

Afterwards, his hair looked more like a white boy afro (which is scarier than _any _Halloween costume) than anything else, now freaking out that it wouldn't look all right. "Kaiba I look like a friggen' hamster! What now!" he shouted out to no one, pacing around, finally retrieving the note.

"_Use rest of tub of gel. Brush through."_

"What the-" he mouthed, rather frustrated. Running to his grandfather's room, he questioned, "Grandpa, do you have any hair gel?"

"Oh-ho, Yugi! Looking very scary there, eh?" said the octogenarian, half asleep, "On top of the dresser over there," his hand pointed haphazardly.

"Thanks, Grandpa!" the small boy cried out of discovery, speeding back to his room. Using the rest of this bottle as well, he combed through the mess, he felt the follicles start to suction to his skull.

"Blow dry again for 30 minutes at 120 degrees. Hair should be sturdy, crisp, and impenetrable,"

Wondering what type of damage this was doing to his poor, poor hair, he followed the instructions. Once the half hour passed, he flicked the monstrosity, causing his finger to bounce back. A strange plastic sound emitted. He wasn't sure whether to be proud or afraid. Fearing the next instruction, he read on,

"Get one bottle of hairspray, spritz a few times for final security,"

Reluctantly, he fetched the bottle, spraying once or twice. "Odd..." he said to himself pulling the (if you could call it) hair into a ponytail, giving it that true 'mullet' feel, "Pray to Ra that this isn't permanent,"

"Final touch ups for that true CEO look:

-Use sparing amounts of blush that's two shades lighter than what looks healthy and normal

-Apply eyeliner to the top rim of the eye **only **

-Leather is your friend

Yugi sighed, still having much of his costume to complete.

Seto woke up that morning with an odd feeling, like there was someone else in the room. Rubbing his eyes he looked over next to him, seeing various spikes emerge from the blanket.

"Sweet merciful crap!" he shrieked, pulling the cloth back as if it was an icky spider he was double-dared to touch. What the hell was Yugi doing in his bed?!

The figure removed his eye covers, smiling "Good morning, Sunshine, Happy Halloween!" Blinking a few times and looking the boy over, he confusedly commented, "You're not Sunshine..."

"You bet your ass I'm not!" Seto barked, rather frightened.

"Ooh...you must be Kaiba, oh yes! I remember you! Ol' blue eyes, fabulous card if you asked me," the pharaoh continued, getting out of the bed. "Dark magician is the favorite myself, but only because Set got to choose first," he made a tsking noise as he went over to the taller boy.

"Yugi, what are you doing?"

"Oh. He didn't tell you?" the pharaoh sighed, "I'm the spirit trapped in the millennium puzzle, ancient pharaoh from long ago, etc. etc, now what are we gonna do about this hair?"

Kaiba thought it best not to ask questions as the small boy had to hop up to get a good look. Eventually Yami pushed Seto on to a spare chair, facing a mirror (how convenient,)

"Stay right there, I need to fetch products!" the Egyptian called, getting an end table and putting it in front of Seto,

"May I use what I desire from your bathroom?"

"Er.." was the brunette's only response. And he thought Yugi was a little on the queer side...

"Now," shaking his head at the sight of his cuticles, "Soak your nails in this, Ra have pity on them," he muttered as he got the dye. "Yugi never lets me do his hair anymore, I can't imagine why," he sighed, getting out strips of tinfoil.

Seto was needless to say, utterly confused.

"He's such a nice kid but a little on the naïve side, would it **hurt** to get a pedicure once in awhile with his own reincarnated spirit? Is a god really asking so much?" he tsked again, bleaching this and highlighting that. "Keep soaking!" he commanded as he saw Seto remove his hands.

"Now, I was talking to, you will **not **guess who, but the thief the other day, the um, as you call him Ryou. Of course not in his original form silly! We were discussing the latest fashions from the west side of the Nile, they're really ridiculous!"

Seto watched in the mirror, stricken with a mix of horror and interest as the pharaoh took out the foil, a grin on his face, "Pretty good, eh? Of course it's not done yet..."

"Yugi left instructions for how to style the hair," he said as he tossed Seto a small piece of paper. It read simply,

"Insert finger in electrical socket,"

Kaiba blinked, thinking he must've misread it, but no. He thought out loud, "No wonder what stunted Yugi's growth," a quiet laugh hidden in the snarky remark Never again would he feel guilt for tormenting him for his height (not like he did in the first place)

Yami glared at him, his bottom lip out, "You know that's not very nice. He was just trying to help, Kaiba. And if you cannot trust friends, you cannot trust in yourself-"

"Cut the speeches, oh mighty one, it was you who's been preaching that heart crap, wasn't it?!" Seto said delirious. How many minutes, no, hours had been wasted listening to that b.s.!

"Obviously nothing sinks in through that thick head of hair you have," Yami quietly commented, alternating between teasing and spraying the hair with follicle cement so it would spike up.

"What was that?" Kaiba asked, paranoid.

"Oh, nothing."

* * *

A/N: Hee hee! You'll have to wait til next chapter to see everyone's reactions, and the big surprise! ::giggle:: Well, that is, if I have enough reviews to motivate me. I feel bad if I'm writing for no one =( Please review! Much love personally from mwuah, the authoress.


	2. Screamy Screamy

A/N: Volume 2! W00t. Sorry for the delay, computer has been on the fritz. Hope you enjoy the second part of Halloween in August! Poor, poor manipulated sexy anime boys...Again, various challenges put in thanks to my friend Gabby, aka Muse Muffin lol. This contains some bad language and inside jokes. Don't worry, I don't get it either XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Kazuki Takahashi does.

* * *

Ducking as to not upset the volatile balances of his newfound hairstyle, Kaiba somehow managed to get out of his limousine. Still having time enough to wonder if this was a good idea, he took a breath and entered the school.

He walked down the hall in pointed shoes, hearing the rather noisome puzzle dangling from his poor neck. This thing weighed a fricken' ton! He wouldn't be surprised if Yugi had an eternal hickey because of this. "Stupid Yugi," Kaiba muttered like a five year old, pouting.

The golden puzzle shook as a warning. "Jesus Ca-hrist" Seto said, "No need to get your ancient knickers in a twist, oh Pharaoh," he added on sarcastically. As the now-blonde, purple, and black-haired boy neared the door, he stopped, shredding the last remainder of his pride as he ambled in.

He had a bubbly smile on his face, with overdone eyeliner and purple contacts. With an optimistic burst of energy, he greeted the class, "Happy Halloween everyone! I believe this will be the best one yet!"

The class didn't know whether to laugh or worry that the ninth sign of the apocalypse had just occurred. Joey had to do a double check, just making sure that Yugi hadn't grown 4 feet since the previous night.

"K-Kaiba?" Joey stuttered, dressed in none other then a chocolate brown puppy, mortified with his droopy ears. If Kaiba were normal, he probably would have laughed. But now the joke was truly on the poor dog. He looked as if he was about to be sent to the pound.

"No, Joey! It's me, Yugi! Can'tcha recognize your best friend, trust in _yourself!_"

A part of Joey died inside that day.

"What a great costume! Wouldn't Kaiba get a kick out of that!" beamed the overreacting boy, sitting down in Yugi's seat. He got out a rubrics cube, commenting something along the lines, "Geez, this is really hard! Maybe my friends can help?"

Off in the distance, loud footsteps were heard. A burst came through the door as a seven-foot giant emerged. Trying to keep a straight face and a narrowed glare, 'Kaiba' strode in his tight pants, hand clutched on his briefcase. He barely got through the door with his coat starched to the high heavens, spanning out a foot from either side of him. He looked everyone over once, popping his collar. He then took his seat in the corner of the room, getting out a random book, perusing it carefully.

'Yugi' gave 'Seto' a glare, and then broke out into a wicked smile. "Oh Good MORNING, Seto! Isn't this such a fun day?!" He waited a few seconds for this to sink in, and then he started once more, "I mean, this is so great! Everyone's costumes are so much fun! I love the world! Nothing can ever go wrong now!"

'Seto' didn't know whether to be angry or amused. He **did **do a rather good impression. In the end, he just scoffed him off with an "hmpf", going back to his book. Getting comfortable was quite another challenge, however. Leather withheld no secrets as he heard himself squeak against the chair. He felt the actual Kaiba's judging gaze as he tried to seat himself awkwardly. His cheeks blushed as he shifted, causing a rather large squelch to emit through the room. 'Yugi' let out a small laugh as he watched him squirm, but he had now had enough.

"I don't see what's quite so funny, Yugi, I suggest you start paying attention in class to get those pathetic grades up instead of staring dreamily at a successful classmate!" the real Slim Yugi said.

Seto immediately shut up, but eventually had to comment in the middle of class, "Nice stilts,"

"Oh, you noticed," Yugi said out of the corner of his mouth with a smile, blushing.

A few more minutes passed until Yugi asked, "How do you **manage **to get into these pants every day?" rather uneasily.

"You mean you didn't use the Crisco?"

The two rivals made their way to Kaiba's (or was it now Yugi's?) battle dome for the scheduled match. The crowd didn't know the secrets of the match just yet as they made their way into the stadium. Yugi, now Kaiba took the microphone, bidding the confused fans welcome to the game. He explained,

"In today's exhibition match, I, Seto Kaiba," his little voice squeaked, "will be playing Yugi Mutou with our respected decks." They both stepped onto the platforms in front of the crowd. "May the best game master win," he smirked. "Let's duel!"

"Now, before I draw my card!" he said, confidently, "I believe in the heart of the cards and some crap like that!"

Yugi's eyes narrowed, glaring a 'don't go there, girlfriend' look to his opponent.

"I play one of the only fricken' cards I have in my deck, that I play **every **single time I duel, the Dark Magician!"

The spirit of the millennium puzzle was _not _amused, showing up beside the boy who had a good three feet on him height wise. He was nibbling on a small chicken pattie, the other hand on his hip, waggling a finger at him.

"That's not very nice!" he preached.

"Oh shut up, you royal pain in the arse," Seto began to talk to himself or so it seemed to the confused audience. "What d'you have there anyway?"

The pharaoh stood there shocked, very cheesed off. "It's mine," he said like a child, turning away.

"No fair!" Seto cried, stomping his foot.

"Would you care to continue on with the duel, you psychopathic freak?" Yugi smiled evilly.

"It's not like you don't do this every other time we duel! No wonder why it takes a half an hour just to end your turn!" Seto retorted, ""Tell you're 'significant other' to shut the hell up for chrissakes!"

Yugi crossed his arms, appalled, "Well since all I give a holy shit about is power, I'm just going to steamroll through this, being the biggest prick in the world! Teaching my little brother to be a self-centered prat just like his big brother!"

Seto gripped the edges of the duel center, fuming, and listening to the pharaoh's giggles in the background. "Take you're millennium puzzle and shove it up your arse will ya?"

He played Gaia the Fierce night in attack mode, putting a trap card face down. "At least I can see over the stadium, not standing an astounding 4"2', "

"More Power! Hahaha! I play one Blue Eyes White Dragon; you're screwed! Or at least I always say that **but lose anyway! **I've got no strategy yet somehow I manage to get the title 'Game Master Kaiba'! But I won't attack yet since I'm a overconfident freak waiting for the 'perfect win' that will never occur!"

Kaiba's anger was boiling, what the hell did he know? He didn't have the pressure of trying to make a good life for him and his only remaining family. He looked around, "Oh look, it's my turn! Oh look it's a bird! "

He turned around, looking up in the sky,

"I'll be thinking about this bird and my grandpa the whole entire duel instead of actually DUELING!"

"Wow it's a bird! In the sky! It's flying! In the sky! Birds can fly! And because birds can fly, it's a good omen! It's telling me to fly into victory by trusting in a pack of playing cards! But everyone else really knows its just luck and I'm pulling it out of my ass!"

Yugi cackled wickedly, "You're dead now, Yugi, (wow that sounded odd.) I summon Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! You've got NOTHING that can defeat me now!"

Seto cried across the battlefield, "I BELIEVE IN SHITTY LUCK!" as he drew. He laughed maniacally, looking at his card.

"What's so funny, Yugi, have you finally snapped?" he glared.

Yami was really pissed off at this point.

"You're ultimate lizard is going to die now, I play dark hole."

Yugi blinked a few times, "Oh, well...er...dammit."

"I play this card, destroying all of your traps! I then play 'Monster Reborn' bringing back my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Seto's voice was shaking with happiness. This couldn't _actually _be happening.

He looked on the field for a second, nothing in his way. "I attack your life points directly! I.... win!"

The crowd didn't know who was more shocked, Yugi for losing, or Seto for winning so easily. Seto blinked a few times, cursing at himself. "Figures the only time I win I'm a cross dresser with a 5000 year old gay hair stylist on my side,"

"Hey! I resent that!" cried the defeated pharaoh.

"Well, tough luck 'sunshine'," Seto laughed, running a hand through his massive hair.

"You little _bitch_!" cursed Yami, slapping him across the face.

"You did NOT just do that, punk!" replied Seto, punching the spirit in the jaw.

"I'm gonna mess up you're ugly face even worse pre-madona!" Yami swore as the two began exchanging punches and fierce beeyotch slaps.

The crowd stared, transfixed, as Seto-posing-as-Yugi began kicking the living crap out of invisible air, not listening to the Yugi-now-Seto crying for them to stop.

"Children will you PLEASE!" A misjudged kick knocked him off his stilts. He sniffled, really upset. "Come on guys, stop it!"

Yami didn't hear as he began to pull out some of Seto's hair. Seto fought back by scratching whatever skin he could. Seto kicked him hard in the shin, "You do NOT **touch** the hair!"

Yugi cried out defiantly, "Stop it please! Can't you see this mindless fighting is tearing us apart?!"

Yami looked down at the ground, biting his lip, "I'm sorry, hikari," he apologized, giving him a hug (all the YamixYugi slashers- "Yay!") Seto brushed off his shoulders (like the true gangster he is) and straightened his hair.  
  
"Yeah, well, good duel" the true brunette said, hiding his secret smile as he walked off, thinking to himself.

_"Wait til I talk to Pegasus about next Halloween!"_

* * *

A/N: Yay that was fun to write! Hope you enjoyed it and such, and I might just make another chappie =D Please review!


End file.
